Delford Wade
Delford "Iraq" Wade is a character that appears as the tertiary antagonist of Watch Dogs. Background Iraq was born in 1987. He was raised along with his cousin Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes. Iraq ran in the United States Army and fought during the Iraq War. Being honorably discharged, Iraq became the leader of the Black Viceroys and turned the small gang to a powerful crime syndicate. The Viceroys led by Iraq seized control of the abandoned Rossi-Fremont public housing project and made of the abandoned apartments buildings an almost impenetrable fortress, locked with ctOS equipment and card readers. Iraq ran deals with the Chicago South Club leader Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, to associate both gangs. He split his gang in two groups : the first one was tasked to ran small deals in Chicago, and was mainly youth gangbangers, and a second group that he considers as his 'family', and operates from Rossi-Fremont. The second group received military training and gear from their leader. Iraq also used servers from Rossi-Fremont to hack in many persons' data in order to obtain blackmail that he would use to become the new king of Chicago. Iraq got data from almost everybody, including Blume, Quinn, the ctOS, the Police. Iraq planned to release all of it at the right time, but was lacking only one piece of his scheme : the footage of mayor Rushmore murdering Rose Washington. Events of Watch Dogs In 2012, Iraq attempted to hack in the Merlaut Hotel (owned by Quinn) in order to get the aforementioned video, but failed when he encountered two other hackers in the system, and only got a corrupted file. Quinn, who was unaware of Iraq's attempt, asked Iraq to scare the two hackers. Iraq then hired Maurice Vega to kill Aiden. In 2013, Iraq managed to acquire a briefcase containing the guest list for Lucky Quinn's auction. A Club man was later sent to Rossi-Fremont to get the case back, the scene being witnessed by Aiden and Clara who hacked in the cameras. After receiving an annoyed call from Quinn (who called Iraq a stoat), he disparaged the gangster, labeling him a "leprechaun", then asked what a stoat is. Another Viceroy gave another laugh by answering Iraq, saying that a stoat is a weasel, prompting Iraq and the Viceroy to have a small laugh, before Iraq crushed the offending member's skull with the briefcase. Iraq later provided security for Quinn's auction and personally met Nicholas Crispin, who was actually Aiden Pearce in disguise, having killed the real Crispin to get close to Iraq to clone his RFID card. Iraq later catches Bedbug in his server room. Knowing that his cousin couldn't have gotten in by himself, he held him at the edge of a window. Bedbug confessed that an unknown man had put him up to this. Discovering a wire on Bedbug, Iraq alerted him men to the intruder, though Aiden is able to escape. Iraq then questioned Bedbug if he knew anything about Rose Washington. When he was certain that Bedbug knew nothing, he spared him. When Aiden later assaults Rossi-Fremont and gets to the servers, Iraq confronts him as he was leaving. Iraq thought it was Crispin but realizes it is actually Aiden Pearce. Aiden accuses him of being the second hacker from the Merlaut, to which Iraq expresses confusion, as they had never met. As Aiden was ambushed by another Viceroy, Iraq makes a run for it and orders his remaining gang to kill the vigilante. When his men were all killed, Iraq personally involved himself and was killed in the attempt. Personality Delford is a loudmouth but a proud leader of the Black Viceroys who knows how to get his gang inspired, however he is shown to be extremely intelligent and calculating through his associations with Quinn as merely business and in the way he has formed the Viceroys as both a stereotypical gang and also his personal army for upcoming war with those he sees as enemies. Ironically, 'Lucky' Quinn is among these. Delford has taken all the tactics and training he learnt during his Military service into running the viceroys, implementing a two - fold strategy in order to achieve his goals involving splitting the gang into two groups: the low level more traditional 'gangbanger' types including his cousin Tyrone 'Bedbug' Hayes, and those he trusts. Those who 'Iraq' trusts are taught everything he leaned in the military including weapons/tactics/psychology as part of being his personal army for when the time comes. However those who are not considered trustworthy are merely treated as members of the gang and are given similar responsibilities such as drug dealing and are not given any special training. This strategy is done so that the lower level members of the gang are used as a buffer between any potential threats and the real members of their leader's inner circle, and to trick people into thinking that the Viceroys are just a simple gang and not a highly organised and trained private army. This strategy has been used to turn the headquarters of the Viceroys from a large apartment complex into an almost impenetrable fortress in the Rossi - Freemont district of Chicago by normal means, and the most important rooms locked with specialized security measures on the upper levels which only the most trusted members of the Viceroys are allowed to explore. To further his grip on the power he currently has 'Iraq' will do anything he sees as necessary including killing members of his own gang and even his own family, namely his cousin 'Bedbug' who is seen as a massive liability to the gang even though Iraq is seen giving him a second chance to prove himself. However, Bedbug's incompetency only helps 'Iraq' realise that his cousin needs to be 'removed' from the gang. Wallace, Kimberley. "Watch Dogs." GameInformer - Fortnite. April 2014: 65. Print. Iraq has also used the application of military tactics in his 'master plan' by taking advantage of the new currency within the city of Chicago: digital information, a tatic also employed by his business partner 'Lucky Quinn' in order to gain even more power throughout the city by using information that Iraq has gained through hacking about important people and blackmailing them with said information. In order to protect his cache of information Iraq has rerouted the ctOS connections within Rossi - Freemont in order to create a digital dead zone so that the system software cannot predict the viceroy's movements, Iraq has also installed a remote server within the apartments on the upper floors to store the sheer volume of information that he previously hacked and is planning to use against within Chicago. Although unconfirmed, one can assume that he has used some of this information against several high-ranking members of the Chicago police department in order to force the police away from his operations out of Rossi - Freemont. Appearance Delford is an African American male with a clean scalp and dreadlocks tied on his head with a blue scrunchie. He wears an orange sleeveless puffy vest hoodie with a long sleeve black and white sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up to just before the elbows. He also wears black cargo shorts and ripped camouflage pants under them. He wears black basketball shoes with a fur trim on the top. He has a pair of earrings and his old dog tags from the war. Mission Appearances Watch_Dogs * Grandma's Bulldog *Not a Job for Tyrone (Mentioned) *Uninvited (Mentioned) *A Risky Bid *Planting a Bug *By Any Means Necessary (Killed) * The Defalt Condition (Mentioned) * Ghosts of the Past (Voice) * No Turning Back (Mentioned) Bad Blood DLC * T-Bwned (Mentioned) Audio Logs Iraq has eight audio logs, five of these must be found during the storyline, three can be accessed in free roam. Audio Log #1 : Located in the Rossi-Fremont ctOS Tower room (the one you have to hack during Jury-Rigged). The room is unaccessible after the mission, but you can simply stand in front of the door and you should be able to hack it. Audi Log #2 : Located outside Rossi-Fremont, on a pile of supplies not far from the eastern building (the one you enter during By Any Means Necessary). Can be found at any time. Audio Log #3 : Located inside Rossi-Fremont, in the main lobby (where you must use the elevator), on a table. Can be found only during Grandma's Bulldog and By Any Means Necessary. Audio Log #4 : In a room inside Rossi-Fremont. Using the cameras, you will arrive in a room where you can see a Viceroys man having sex with a woman. The computer containing the log is in this room, on a desk. Only during Grandma's Bulldog. Audio Log #5 : In a room inside Rossi-Fremont. Only during Grandma's Bulldog : after hacking the third hotspot, you will reach a camera in a shaft. Using the cameras, you will arrive in a room with a few Viceroys and two sex slaves. You'll find the computer near one of the two. Audio Log #6 : In a bar southwest to Rossi-Fremont, where the mission Planting a Bug starts. Can be found at any time. Audio Log #7 : In a room inside Rossi-Fremont. After exiting the main lobby (after using the elevator), you will arrive in a set of apartments. The log is inside (the next door has a card reader that requires hacking to open). Only during By Any Means Necessary. Audio Log #8 : Inside Rossi-Fremont. After getting past the corridor where you meet the second Enforcer (inside), you arrive in another set of apartments. The log is located not far from the entrance. Gallery |-| Original Artwork = Watch Dogs Wade Close-Up.jpg|A half head shot of Anthony. Watch Dogs Iraq.png |-| Screenshots = Viceroys Leader (Pistol)-WatchDogs.png|Anthony aiming his pistol. "So ''you're'' the shit rainin' down on me?" WATCH_DOGS™_20140731153235.jpg|Talking to Quinn. WATCH_DOGS™_20140731153350.jpg Trivia *His great aunt is Tyrone "Bedbug" Hayes' grandmother, Grandma Minnie. * During his final confrontation with Aiden Pierce, Iraq fights using an ATSG-12. However in the cut scene that follows he is seen dropping an AK-47 to the ground. *If the player profiles Delford's Corpse it will show his previous occupation as a Military Veteran which may explain why he has "Iraq" as an Alias after being Honorable Discharged. * It is unknown how he knew of Jordi sniping for Aiden, as he has no cameras outside his compound, and even if Jordi was still on the roof during and the battle, Iraq was hiding in the opposite direction of where Jordi would have been. * Even if he is killed through quick or destructive ways (i.e. being shot in the head, thrown off the building, or hit by an IED/Grenade) the cut scene after his death will show him collapsing as if he has been shot multiple times. * You cannot preform a takedown on Iraq nor the Enforcer who accompanies him, even Enforcer Combat Take Down * His name was originally Anthony 'Iraq' Wade, but was changed in the final version of the game. * He apparently smokes marijuana as he is seen smoking it in the mission 'Grandma's Bulldog'. * During No Turning Back, Quinn orders Rushmore to announce to the public that Iraq was killed by the police. * Iraq despises Lucky Quinn, during Grandma's Bulldog he states, behind his back, that Quinn can "Suck his lucky charms". He is also quick to accuse Bedbug of being 'Bought by Quinn' in Planting a bug, suggesting that he doesn't trust Quinn. References Category:Black Viceroys Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Chicago South Club Category:Deceased Category:Main characters